Return of the Pirate Queen
by ANNIEtheFRAZZLED
Summary: Four years later, will Jack influence Elizabeth to resume her position of Pirate Queen, despite her young son William? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is (surprisingly) my first PoTc fanfic, so please be nice. I know this chapter may seem a bit boring, lacking action, but I swear it will get better. Enjoy! R&R, suggestions accepted (and wanted!) _

_A.- _

"Mama?" his cry rippled the silence.

Elizabeth gazed down at the child. His plump, miniscule fists wrapped around her arm. With desire, he clutched on to his mother's elbow, no intentions of releasing.

"No," she hushed him "not today William. Nor tomorrow." Elizabeth recollected herself, pulling away from the toddler curled up on the couch they had dozed off on together. "Your father isn't coming home yet."

Slowly, the four-year-old's hopeful face caved into a lost, deprived glare of frustration. He stretched out and folded his arms across his chest.

'Oh William! Please don't look at me like that!" Elizabeth scolded him, but she too, wished Will could come back from sea, but obviously, it was an impossible proposition_. Six more years, _Elizabeth thought to herself. _Only six more years. _

The eerie, grim morning disgraced the previous streak of pleasant weather. It pained Elizabeth that William couldn't grow up knowing his father, or even knowing why he couldn't know his father. Will was as real to him as the characters in his fairytale books.

"Sarah!' Elizabeth called to the maid. "Could you watch William? I am going to go for a walk."

"A walk Mrs. Turner? Rain is expected…" The short, chubby maid shuffled into the room, broom in hand.

"I suppose… but don't worry, shortly I'll be home. Watch William closely, please, you know he's been acting up lately."

"But Mrs. Turner…"

"Never mind Sarah, if it's too much for you. I'll just bring him with me. William, sweetie, come to the market with me, ok?"

Jack Sparrow slumped over, as he dizzily stomped across the loading docks. Dripping wet, he shook the water off his head so hard the beads weaved in his dreadlocks clashed together creating a jingle as unique as Jack himself. "Stupid ship." He muttered to himself, dramatically swaying his arms around. "And they said I wouldn't make… yes they did. Well I showed them didn't I! 'Oh Jack, yes, we'll take his ship, no he won't care at all, in fact, he'll personally thank us all when we throw him overboard. Drinks all around!' heh." He giddily smiled, raising his lip up to reveal his golden tooth. "Drinks all around- heh, not a bad idea if I say so myself."

Pulling a canteen out of his large pockets, he shook it fiercely and realized it was empty. "Bloody rum" Jack mumbled, stuffing it back into his pockets. He moved his hands against his pockets, searching for something, anything useful, but Jack realized he lost everything important to him. He stroked his beard, searching for a plan, but for once in his life Jack didn't have even the slightest plan. He was stuck. Lost. Broke. That was- until he found that solution to all of his problems. And it headed right toward him…

Jack swaggered forward, pleased with his discovery. His grin widened.

"Lizzy!" he called, with a grave amount of confidence. He waved his fists into the air.

Elizabeth stopped, squeezing William's hand even tighter. She didn't have to turn around to recognize the cheerful, deceiving, convincing and slightly drunk yodel of Jack Sparrow. It was unmistakable, yet impossible. Never in a million years could it be. But it was.

"William, whatever ever you do, don't let go of my hand." She whispered as she crouched to his level. When she stretched up again, she stood eye to eye with Jack Sparrow.

"Lizzie, love, it has been too long!" he exclaimed.

"Yes… Jack, I suppose you could say it has been a while." Elizabeth nervously replied.

"What has it been? Nine… Ten years?"

"Four, actually. It hasn't been that long." She slowly backed away from Jack's suspicious greeting. She felt William's nails dig into her skin in fear.

"Well who do we have here?" Jack squatted down to William's level, flashing the frightened boy a toothy smile. He hid behind Elizabeth.

"Well, there's a talker…" Jack garbled. He directed his attention to Elizabeth. "Who's is he?"

"He's mine." Elizabeth began to say, realizing it might have been a mistake. Jack glared at her. "Oh Jack stop looking at me like _that_! Please!"

Stunned, Jack continued to stare "Your child… yours and Will's child?"

"Well yes, Jack,"

Jack circled around the two of them, he displayed a suspicious scowl. "So, love, you're saying… that Will Turner and you have a child." Elizabeth nodded. "Nobody tells me anything! Why this is a celebration! Do you happen to have any rum on you?"

"Jack, why are you here? What do you want?" Elizabeth stared him straight in the eye. His smile faded, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to whistle.

"So now I can't stop by to say hello to an old friend now I then?"

"Jack…"

"Ok… fine, love, you win." He paused and took a deep breath. "I lost the ship. There. I said it, no need to repeat, poppet. It's said and done, It's…"

"The _Pearl_ is gone?" Elizabeth stated.

"Well, Gone is such a… such a strong word. It was… taken from me, savvy?"

"You let someone steal _The Black Pearl?_ Jack, how could this happen, you're a pirate!

"And don't you forget it!"

"A Pirate?" William blurted with excitement and terror combined.

"But Jack, this is your problem, not mine! What do you want me to do?"

"Well… I think it's time that the Pirate Queen returns…"

"Jack, you must be out of your of your mind. That was a long time ago."

Jack chuckled, his various braids and dreadlocks bobbed against his shoulders. "It's only four years, love, you said it yourself, it isn't a long time."

"Look, Jack, I have to get going…" Elizabeth grabbed William's hand tighter and headed in the other direction, back to their house.

"So what, you're just going to leave me here, is that it lass?"

"Jack…"

"Elizabeth, listen to me, I need you, and more importantly, Will needs you, We need our Pirate Queen."

"Jack. I have a life now, I can't go back out to sea."

"Out to sea?" William repeated

"Love, don't you miss it? The rocking of the ship bobbing up and down in the water? The triumphant feeling you get when you defeat your opponent? The suspense of it all? Don't you miss being our queen, don't you miss Will? The sea itself? The rum, lass, don't you miss the rum?

"Jack- look. I was young, I- I had no responsibility then. It's part of my past,

"Mommy, what's he talking about?" William asked confused.

"That kid's got a lot to learn, Lizzie."

"All of it is in the past. I've moved on. I have a child to take care of now, Jack. I can't run off and leave this behind."

"Not even for Will?"

"What are you talking about Jack?"

"No, as I can see it isn't in your interest,"

"What is it Jack?"

"You'll be able to see Will, if you, come back with me."

Elizabeth pondered for a moment. It had been five years…

"So, Lizzie, are you returning as our, Pirate Queen?"

_Thanks for reading. Please review with comments and Ideas. Thanks_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank You for all last chapter's reviews. I am aware that Elizabeth's title is 'Pirate King' but I thought after a while they'd probably refer to her as the Pirate Queen, because she's a woman, of course. I'm sorry if you're offended by the slight change, but a guarantee everything is uphill from here. And a Special thanks to Kahbou, for helping me develop the plot, thanks soooo much!!! By the way, you can read her new story at __ I would definitely recommend it . I hope you enjoy the next chapter of the story. Please R&R _

_A.-_

"Jack, this really isn't the time or place…" Elizabeth retorted, whisking William in the opposite direction. Avoiding eye contact with Jack Sparrow.

"But, lass, you don't know what you're missing out there." He responded, and with a tattooed, bony hand he grasped her shoulder and thrust her around, until their noses met. In a faint, impartial whisper he spoke: "Once a pirate always, love, _always _a pirate."

Elizabeth's cold glance had no effect on Jack. She responded with the same bitterness as his rum-stained breath. "No" Her wrist grabbed his, forcing it away.

Displeased, Jack turned the other direction. "Fine, have it your way, be like that, be all 'Oh, no, Jack, I can't come with you. I have better responsibilities to attend to. No rum all around, No Jack.' Responsibilities? Please." But when Jack turned around, she already walked yards ahead of him.

He pondered for a moment. "Hmm- Elizabeth, wait- up." Jack waited, but he was ignored. "Elizabeth?" He sprinted to catch up with her.

"Love, if you're returning or not, you still need my help."

Elizabeth stopped. "Your help?"

"Fine, I need your help. Ok? I said it. Now…"

"No." Her response was swift. She began walking through the gate of her home.

Jack followed her in, speculating the surrounding scenery. "Well aren't we fancy?"

Elizabeth ignored him. That is- until he followed her into her own house.

"Jack, please go. I have things to attend to." She stopped Jack as he stood in the doorway.

"Go? Where to, lass? My ship is gone. My crew is elsewhere. My rum is… my rum is history. Lizzie- I have nothing left. Nothing! Savvy?"

Her voice seemed quiet and frustrated. "Fine, come in." she said, widening the baroque door.

Jack paraded into the large, elegant room, plopping himself down on a couch- next to William. The boy gazed up at the pirate towering over him, eyeballing the sole jewelry and alluring costume Jack proudly displayed. William arched into the couch's corner, astonished in a way no word in his four-year-old vocabulary could describe.

"Lizzie, my love, look. I don't have a ship. I need a ship, are you beginning to see a problem here?"

Unlike Jack's, her voice was serious. "Jack, stop it, I have nothing to contribute to you plan. You don't see any boats around my house, do you?"

'Well, I suppose…"

"Listen, Jack. Why do you need _my_ help, anyway."

Jack rubbed his beard, stood up, and began to pace around the room. He examined an exquisite vase exhibited on a table. :"Well that's certainly a fine question you got there. You see, Will and I are in a bit of a… discrepancy."

"Oh… I get it. You need my help to persuade Will to adhere you again, despite your falsification! Do you really believe that I am that naïve? You need me to solve all of your problems, don't you? You know Jack, I really thought you would have grown up a bit more."

"But, lassie, don't you want to see Will?"

"You aren't going to tempt me with William's father!"

"Dad?" William's eye's widened in hope.

Elizabeth's perspective gyrated completely. Suddenly, the anger she raged for the ruthless Jack dissolved. This was an opportunity. And for the first time in his life, William could meet his father. Elizabeth wouldn't have to sit through the heartbreaking questions he interrogated her with, querying where and who his father is. Honestly, the rapidest issues made her stomach churn, for she too, missed her father greatly. And somehow, she believed this journey would alter that feeling for her too. One lethargic tear plunged from her eye and bitterly cascaded down her ashen cheeks. She made her decision; William couldn't grow up to be like Will, never truly knowing his father. The timing seemed to be right.

"Elizabeth? Are you to be okay there?" Jack asked, looking the crying women in the eye.

"Yes, Jack. I'll go with you, I'll be the Pirate King…er, Queen."

"What?" Jack responded, baffled, but swiftly changed his tone. "Why, yes of course you will!"

"Mommy, you mean I get to see Dad?" William's face glowed with anticipation.

"Yes, William, yes you do." Elizabeth smiled, for the time in days her son portrayed joy.

The ideal instant was interrupted by thunderous, steady knock on the door. The lazy maid surprisingly dashed in from another room and answered it. The figure shadowed over Sarah and by his attire, she instantly recognized him as a pirate, Spinning around in fright, she noticed Jack too. A shriek alarmed from her petite structure, and she cautiously studied the room, realizing she was the only one who panicked. Perplexed, Sarah fled from the room, ignoring her unattained duties.

"Barbossa, great." Jack said sarcastically.

"Barbossa?" Elizabeth questioned, confused at his arrival.

Barbossa carelessly stepped into the Turner's house, ignoring Elizabeth. "Jack, we've followed you the entire way here."

"So, you rob me of my ship, and then you follow me, Barbossa?"

He frowned. "Don't play games with me Jack. The charts are gone."

"I never said I had them." Jack denied. "You never asked before you pushed me overboard."

"Where are the charts Jack?" Barbossa's voice was serious.

"What makes you think I know?"

"Jack!" The tension built up in Barbossa, as he had the urge to rip Jack apart.

"I'm not telling! Only if I can have my ship back!" Jack's voice was like a child's when they fought with their siblings.

"I'm serious Jack." Barbossa steeped forward and pulled out a cutlass, waving it in front of Jack's throat.

"That's my offer." Jack folded his arms. The cutlass sliced the air in front of Jack.

"Stop it!" screeched Elizabeth. "Let Jack join you. You both have what the other one needs."

Jack stretched his arms behind his head, making himself comfortable. "Yes. Let me and my crew join you."

Barbossa snickered. "Your crew? Jack, you don't have a crew, for they have all betrayed. Show me your crew."

Elizabeth stepped forward, and took a deep breath. " I " she proclaimed, as she confidently supported Jack.

Smiling, Jack stood. "Ha. Look at my crew. I have a crew! This calls for a celebration… Rum all around!"

Captain Barbossa bowed. "Oh Elizabeth, Pirate King…er, Queen, You are truly a part of Jack's crew?"

"Aye." Elizabeth nodded.

"Oh… me too!" William bounced happily on the couch, amused, as if this were all a pretend game.

Pausing, Barbossa considered it. "Ok, fine Jack. You can your crew can join mine, only if you reveal where the maps are hidden, savvy?"

"Yes, sure. Now I think I have some rum stored back on the ship, what are you waiting for?" Jack began chuckling to himself. "Heh. Once a pirate, always a pirate. Yes, yes. And _they_ said I wouldn't survive without the rum!"

_To be continued………_

_Thank you, for reading I hope you enjoyed it, despite the length. The next chapter is longer, I promise. I pretty much have settled on the plot, but suggestions are definitely welcome. Please review, I really appreciate it. Thanks!_

_A.-_


End file.
